wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Piętnastoletni kapitan/Cz.1/06
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Piętnastoletni kapitan Wieloryb. Łatwo pojąć, iż szczególny ten wypadek był nieraz przedmiotem rozmowy pani Weldon, kapitana i Dicka, który niewytłumaczonym jakimś instynktem podejrzywał Negora, choć zachowanie się jego na statku nie zdawało się tego usprawiedliwiać. Osada rozmawiała także między sobą o powyższem zdarzeniu, tylko w zupełnie inny sposób. Tam utrzymywano po prostu, iż Dingo umie czytać i pisać lepiej od niejednego majtka na Pilgrimie, a jeśli nie mówił, to musiał mieć ważne powody. – Zobaczycie – prawił sternik Bolton – iż pewnego dnia Dingo zapyta was, w jakim płyniemy kierunku, czy wiatr jest zachodnio-północny, czy wschodni, i trzeba będzie dać mu dokładną odpowiedź. – Przecież są zwierzęta, które umieją gadać – rzekł jeden z majtków – czemuż więc i Dingo nie miałby gadać, gdyby mu taka przyszła ochota. Przyznacie, że ptakowi daleko trudniej gadać dziobem niż psu mordą. – Zapewne – odrzekł sternik – jednak dotąd żaden pies do nikogo nie zagadał. Tak tedy Dingo stał się bohaterem na pokładzie Pilgrima, co jednakże nie wbijało go wcale w dumę. Kapitan Hull kilkakrotnie ponawiał doświadczenia; rozkładał przed Dingiem tabliczki z literami, ale pies ani razu się nie omylił, ani zawahał i zawsze wybierał tylko litery S'' i ''V. Pośród całej osady Pilgrima tylko jednego kuzyna Benedykta doświadczenia te nie bardzo zajmowały, raz jednak oznajmił, iż nie trzeba myśleć, że tylko psy bywają tak rozumne; inne zwierzęta dorównywają im pod tym względem, choć rządzą się tylko swoim instynktem. I tak, szczury opuszczają okręt mający zatonąć, bobry przewidują przybór wody i odpowiednio wysokie budują tamy, konie Nicomedesa, Scanderberga i Oppiena tak uczuły śmierć swych panów, iż z rozpaczy same żyć przestały. Pewien kardynał miał papugę, za którą zapłacił sto dukatów, a która doskonale wypowiadała cały Skład Apostolski. A jakaż to szlachetna duma budzi się w sercu entomologa na samą myśl o tych małych owadach, dających dowody wielkiej zmyślności, jakby potwierdzenie, że właśnie w maluczkich najwidomiej objawia się wielkość Boga. Jakież zadziwiające są owe maleńkie mrówki, pracujące i rządzące się tak mądrze jak mało który naród, a choćby tylko te pchły uczone, ciągnące małe karety, jakby najlepiej wytresowane konie. Nie, ten Dingo stanowczo nie zasługuje ani na podziw, ani na tak przesadzone pochwały, widać należy do rodzaju, który nauka jeszcze do żadnej nie zaliczyła klasy, a który należałoby nazwać Canis alphabeticus nowozelandzki. Dowodzenia te kuzyna Benedykta wcale nie przekonały osady; Dingo nie stracił swej dobrej u nich opinii i zawsze był uważany za fenomen psiego rodu. Jeden tylko Negoro widocznie nie podzielał zdania osady, może uważał, iż Dingo jest za rozumny. Okazywał on względem kucharza zaciętą nienawiść i byłby niewątpliwie ściągnął na siebie jego straszną zemstę, gdyby nie to, iż sam umiał się bronić i czuwała nad nim troskliwa opieka wszystkich marynarzy. Negoro jak mógł unikał psa, Dick jednak zauważył, iż od czasu owego poznania dwóch liter wzajemna ich do siebie niechęć jeszcze się powiększyła. W istocie było w tem coś niepojętego. Dnia 10 lutego powietrze zmieniło się nieco i kapitan Hull mógł się spodziewać, iż po upartej ciszy, nie dozwalającej Pilgrimowi płynąć, nastąpi wiatr pomyślny. Do tej pory opóźnienie podróży nie było zbyt znaczne, gdyż dopiero dziewiętnaście dni byli na morzu; przy pomyślnym wietrze łatwo można byłoby odzyskać czas stracony. W tej części oceanu Spokojnego statki rzadko kiedy się pojawiały. Okręty przeznaczone do połowu wielorybów zwykle nie zapuszczają się o tej porze tak daleko i tylko wyjątkowe okoliczności mogły skłonić kapitana Hull do opuszczenia tych stref przed końcem pory połowu; nie można więc było liczyć na spotkanie jakiegoś statku. Chociaż na morzu nic nie widać, pomimo to trzeba obserwować je bacznie aż do ostatnich krańców widnokręgu. Dla ludzi nie lubiących się zastanawiać, ocean wydaje się monotonnym, lecz dla tych, którzy umieją go pojąć i patrzeć na niego, przedstawia się zupełnie inaczej. Najmniejsze zmiany na powierzchni jego mają niewysłowiony urok dla odczuwających poezyę oceanu. Trawa morska wychylająca się z łona wód, jakaś deska unosząca się na wodzie, której przeszłość daremnie chciałoby się odgadnąć, wszystko to zajmuje niewysłowienie. Wobec takiej nieskończoności nic nie krępuje wyobraźni – tworzyć ona może najróżnorodniejsze wnioski i przypuszczenia. Godni zazdrości są ci, którzy umieją badać myślą tajniki oceanu i wznosić się umysłem od ruchomej jego powierzchni aż do wyżyn niebieskich. Zarówno w falach oceanu, jak i nad ich powierzchnią, życie przejawia się nieustannie. Pasażerowie Pilgrima mogli obserwować, jak stada ptaków uciekających przed zimą z ostrego podbiegunowego klimatu, uganiały się za maleńkiemi rybkami i nieraz Dick okazywał dowody swojej zręczności, trafiając z dubeltówki lub pistoletu do tych szybkolotnych ptaków. Tu unosiły się stada petreli, białych zupełnie lub ze skrzydłami, o ciemnych obwódkach; tam pingwiny, zwane także bezlotki, których chód po ziemi jest ciężki i śmieszny, ale pływają natomiast tak prędko, iż mogą prześcignąć najszybsze ryby i z tej też przyczyny marynarze nieraz biorą je za nie. Dalej unosiły się ogromne albatrosy, chłoszcząc powietrze wielkiemi skrzydłami, które rozpostarte dochodzą dziesięciu stóp, poczem opuszczały się na powierzchnię wody, zanurzały w niej dzioby, szukając pożywienia. Dnia tego przechadzała się pani Weldon po tylnej części statku, gdy nagle oczom jej przedstawiło się ciekawe zjawisko. Powierzchnia morza zaczerwieniła się raptownie, jakby krwią zalana: Dick wówczas bawił się w pobliżu z Jankiem. – Patrz, Dicku – rzekła pani Weldon, – czy widzisz to dziwne zabarwienie wód oceanu, tak daleko, jak wzrokiem można zasięgnąć? – Powodem tego są – odparł nowicyusz – miliardy skurupiaków, którymi zazwyczaj się żywią wielkie zwierzęta ssące. Rybacy zwą je »strawą wielorybów«. – Ależ skurupiaki te są tak małe, że możnaby je wziąć za owady morskie, a kuzyn Benedykt chętnie umieściłby je w swojej kolekcyi. Rzekłszy to, pani Weldon zawołała głośno: – Kuzynie Benedykcie! Kuzyn Benedykt ukazał się na pokładzie prawie jednocześnie z kapitanem Hull. – Kuzynie Benedykcie, spojrzno na tę czerwoność, roztaczającą się na morzu. – A! – zawołał kapitan – strawa wielorybów. Panie Benedykcie, doskonała nadarza ci się sposobność zbadania ciekawego rodzaju skurupiaków. – Cóż one mnie obchodzić mogą – odrzekł kuzyn Benedykt z pogardą. – Inaczejbyś pan mówił, gdybyś posiadał żołądek wieloryba, cóż to za specyał dla nich… W porze połowu, gdy napotkamy podobną ławicę tych skorupiaków, przygotowujemy zaraz liny i harpuny, bo możemy być pewni, iż zwierzyna znajduje się niedaleko. – Jak to być może, żeby takie małe zwierzątka mogły żywić tak ogromne! – zawołał Janek. – A czyż małe ziarnka kaszy i pyłki mąki nie służą za pożywienie dla ludzi? Bóg tak urządził, aby każde stworzenie jego znajdowało odpowiednie sobie pożywienie; to też, gdy wieloryb wypłynie na wodę i otworzy swą ogromną paszczę, zaraz wpada do niej miliardy skorupiaków, a co się raz do niej dostanie, już stamtąd nie wróci, i masa skorupiaków wpada do żołądka wieloryba, tak, jak zupa do twego. – Nie myśl czasem Janku, że wieloryb traci czas na obieranie skorupiaków, jak my to czynimy, jedząc raki – dodał Dick. – Dodam jeszcze, iż właśnie wtedy, gdy olbrzymi ten łakomiec zajęty jest odżywianiem się, najłatwiej zbliżyć się doń, nie budząc podejrzenia; jest to najwłaściwsza pora do uderzenia go harpunem. W tej samej minucie jeden z majtków zawołał: – Wieloryb ukazał się z lewej strony statku! Kapitan zerwał się, krzyknąwszy: wieloryb! Poczem pobiegł na pomost, a za nim poszli pani Weldon, Janek, Dick i kuzyn Benedykt. W istocie, o jakie cztery mile z wiatrem, pewne wrzenie wskazywało, iż wielkie jakieś zwierzę ssące poruszało się w pośród fal czerwonych; osada nie mogła go nie poznać. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, iż był to wieloryb. Kapitan Hull i cała osada z zajęciem spoglądali na potwora; mówią, że zegarmistrz, będąc w salonie, w którym znajduje się zegar, uczuwa nieprzepartą chęć nakręcenia go, a jakżeby wielorybnik, patrzący na wieloryba, nie uczuł w sobie żądzy pochwycenia go, tem więcej, iż wracali z niezupełnym ładunkiem. – Ach! jaki on wielki! – zawołał Janek. – Tak jest – odpowiedział kapitan – pewnie ma około 70 stóp długości. – Pół tuzina takich wielorybów zapełniłoby cały statek, wielkości naszego Pilgrima – rzekł sternik. – Niezawodnie – odparł kapitan, wchodząc na przedni maszt, aby lepiej się przyjrzeć potworowi. – Jeśli pochwycimy tego – mówił dalej sternik, – w kilka godzin zapełnimy połowę dwustu brakujących nam beczek tranu. – Tak, tak… niewątpliwie – po cichu, jakby do siebie mówił kapitan. – Prawda – rzekł Dick – ale nie zawsze udaje się połów i przytem grozi niebezpieczeństwo. – Masz zupełną słuszność – odrzekł kapitan. – Wieloryby niekiedy mają tak silne ogony, iż nader ostrożnie zbliżać się do nich trzeba; najmocniej zbudowana łódź nie wytrzyma ich uderzenia. Ale schwytanie potwora tyle przynosi korzyści, iż warto się narazić na niebezpieczeństwo. – Oj! że warto, to warto – dorzucił jeden z majtków. – Szkodaby go pozostawić w spokoju – rzekł drugi. Im dłużej osada przyglądała się wielorybowi, tem więcej się zapalała, aby go złowić. Ileż to beczek będzie tranu! Słysząc ich rozmowy, zdawałoby się, iż trzeba tylko przygotować beczki, a niebawem się zapełnią. Kilku majtków, uczepiwszy się lin masztowych, wydawało pożądliwe okrzyki. Kapitan milczał, przygryzając paznogcie. – Mamo! mamo! – wołał wtedy Janek – jakżebym chciał mieć tego wieloryba, aby mu się przypatrzeć z blizka jak wygląda. – Ach! zachciało ci się wieloryba, mój chłopcze, czemużby nie, wszak prawda, zuchy, iż jest to możliwem do urzeczywistnienia. Brak nam wprawdzie majtków, mogących zastąpić tych, którzy wezmą udział w połowie, możemy jednak… – Tak, tak – zawołali jednogłośnie majtkowie. – Nie pierwszy to raz zajmę się połowem wielorybów – zawołał kapitan Hull – zobaczycie, iż nie zapomniałem jeszcze ciskać harpunem! – Hurra! hurra! – wrzasnęła cała osada.